Orion Underwater
by Mob Princess
Summary: July 4th, 2010, the Orion set sail from Port Charles for its Patriot cruise. On board there were around 100 passengers, and only a select few survived. This…is their story.


**Summary: July 4****th****, 2010, the **_**Orion **_**set sail from Port Charles for its Patriot cruise. On board there were around 100 passengers, and only a select few survived. This…is their story.**

**Title: Orion Underwater**

**Author: Charity Howard**

**Disclaimer: Only fools need to read these. I obviously DO NOT own any of the characters, only one, the creation of Orion, and the concept of the story.**

**Author's Note: If you are a reader of my work, you have probably already guessed, Claudia is alive and well and still married to Sonny. Get over it…**

**Chapter 1**

**Graystone Manor- Corinthos Living Area**

"You've got to be kidding me…" Claudia spoke up, flipping around the brochure, examining it as if it was something terrestrial.

"Oh come on Claudia, it's just a cruise." Sonny tried to stifle his grin, but failed to do so. He knew full and well his wife of convenience was not a people person. "If it makes you feel better, think of it as a honeymoon!" Her dark eyes leered into him.

"Now? You want to finally start having a real marriage now? We've been married more than a year!" Mrs. Corinthos sat down on the arm of Sonny's favorite chair, baffled at his suggestion. Her mouth was slightly open, bringing back the meaning of 'jaw-dropping.'

"Um…yeah? Think about it Claws, you can sport that big ass ring and show you really are a trophy wife!" Sonny's dimples were heart-throbbing. He knew he got her when he called her his trophy wife; it always worked when he did that without fail.

She used all her strength to stop from telling him 'yes', but it didn't work out that way when she opened her mouth to disagree. "Oh, okay, but I want first class and the best damn wine they got!" Mrs. Corinthos jumped up from his desk chair, ran over to her and gave her a brief hug before practically dragging her upstairs to get their bags packed.

**Jack's Family Household- Dining Area**

"Hey boys, you're Mom and I have something important to tell you both." Jax seriously said, making sure not to blow his and Carly's cover. Morgan's face was in a veil of terror. He could feel his heart stop as the worst thoughts went through his mind. _We're they splitting up again?_

"Umm…what is it?"Michael spoke up, looking down and picking at his collard greens with his fork in disgust.

"We're goin' on a cruise!" Carly finally blurted, unable to contain the excitement. Mr. Jacks rolled his eyes and smiled. The brothers' looked at each other and had glee in their eyes.

"Is Josslyn coming with us?" Morgan asked, the most unforgettable smile was plastered on his pale, childish face.

"I wish she could, but the people running the event aren't allowing children less than ten years of age." Carly stroked her youngest son's cheek and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry though, when we get back, we'll go on a vacation where Josslyn can come as well." Jax told his step son's.

**Kelley's- Dante's Apartment above the Diner.**

It felt so wonderful to him to have the love of his life wrapped in his arms, breathing softly on him. It was so unreal, but amazing. Lulu loved how Dante's naked body kept her warm. She loved everything about him, even if he was Sonny's son.

"Guess what…" Dante piped to her.

"You love me!" Lulu looked into his steamy eyes. To her, and maybe too many other women, Dante put Fabio to shame with his looks and personality.

"Okay, guess what, other than the fact that I love you more than anything in this world." His back became tingly as the blond traced his Arabic tattoo with her nail.

"I give up then…" Lulu scrunched her nose and smiled.

"We're going on a cruise…And don't say no, because I already bought the tickets!" He moved his body to look directly into her orbs. Instantly, he was met with a kiss and 'thank you.'

"Well, it's not the opera, but…" She began to trail off until Dante broke her sentence.

"But…there's an opera onboard." Both of them laughed a bit, then settled down and just listened to the sweet melody of their paced breathing.

**Davis Household- Lounge Area**

"What is this all about anyways?" Jason finally said something. He was confused as to why he was dragged all the way to Alexis' place in the first place, but he was even more bewildered that Kristina and Molly were here. However, it made him feel better that it wasn't just another rant from Alexis about him always putting Sam in danger.

"It's about a family getaway, and yes Jason, you're family now." The matriarch of the family walked into the room from the hallway, a smirk beaming on her face.

"Oh…Kay…" Sam stated, unsure of what to think.

"We're going on vacation!?" Molly chirped, stopping herself from dancing around like a neurotic fool.

"Yes," Alexis put her arm around her youngest daughter's shoulder and smiled at all of her children, "I don't want no 'ifs, ands, or buts' from this: We're ALL going on a cruise!" Then her eyes leered into Jason's, giving him the look that he can't back out of it.

"Mom, that's so cool! When are we leaving?"Kristina ran over and tackled her mom to the couch on accident.

"We leave the on the third!" Sam grasped the Enforcer's muscular hand and brought him over to her mother and sisters, and there, they all had a group hug.

**Olivia Falconeri's Apartment- Living Space**

Johnny was spooning her, giving her that comfort she always sought. The fresh roses she had put in a vase that Johnny brought her lingered on her nose. She felt his lips place a kiss on her neck.

"I have a surprise for you…" He didn't give her a chance to say anything. Johnny reached over and snatched up his pants and pulled out to thin pieces of paper and then handed them to Olivia.

Her mouth hung open, and tears welled up in her eyes as she read of the Orion Patriot Party Cruise. "Oh John…" Her arms coiled around his neck.

**Disclosed Area Somewhere in Port Charles- Bedroom**

The curly ebony hair, with red high lights, and grey eyes lolled her head over to her night stand. She had a feeling on uncaring about her latest assignment for her family business. Every once in a while her mob life family would send her on these wild business meets, maybe because they knew she loved adventure and danger.

She examined the ticket for the popular cruise coming up. It seemed boring, but there was a feeling of anxiousness that she couldn't ignore. Suddenly, her phone went off. "Mason." She quickly announced her last name into the device.

"Beau…You ready?" Her father questioned in a low voice, as if he was looking over his shoulder constantly.

"Yes sir, my things are packed, and now all we have to do is wait." Beau grinned slyly, her eyes closing in pride.

"Good, good. We're counting on you Beau. This can make or break us." Mr. Mason declared.

"I know Dad, I know. Since when have I ever failed the family?" The young woman hung up and placed the phone back on the night stand.

**Graystone Manor- Marital Bedroom**

"So…how long is this cruise?" Claudia asked, wrapping her arm around Sonny's chest.

"A week…It's a Patriot cruise thing…I'm not sure, I just thought it'd be fun." He chuckled, and then rubbed her right arm and side.

"Really now? So you thought you'd just spread that fun to me and we go raising hell in the middle of the ocean?" She kissed his chest and moved on top of him. Sonny motioned his hands and grasped her hilt.

"Of course! We'll make it such a hot hell that the ocean just can't put out that fire." Claudia's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. Her lips crashed into his and they began another round of wild, mind blowing sex.

**Next Morning- Disclosed Area- Living Area**

Beau stretched her arms, and then bent down and picked up her duffle bag. She slid the ticket into her back pocket, along with her fake I.D. that stated she was twenty-two, rather than seventeen. The broad slipped out the door, never to return to that room again.

Within the thirty minutes upon leaving, she had arrived to the deck that led to _Orion_. Beau slid her sunglasses down a bit and examined her surroundings. She saw many families and guards. Every one of them had smiles across their face.

_But not a single person in the world had any idea of what was to happen…_


End file.
